Local Shops
COPIEDAlong with the Main Bazaar, the shinobi of Sunagakure have developed their own variety of Local Shops to make village life more enjoyable. List of the Local Shops: #'Chusaki's Ice Cream Parlor' Description to follow #'Asadi's Brewery' Description to follow #'The Sunagakure Inn' (Haruto's inn): plays home to those that need it, weary travelers welcome, leave your money in your pockets cause everything is free. There are 15 rooms, each with their own privet bathroom, breakfast, lunch and dinner will be sent to your room when requested, the kitchen is always open, along with the pool. :D...though with limited room, your stay here will only be allowed up to a week or two. #'The Glassy Miracles' (Silver Moonfire's Blown Glass Shop): The Glassware shop of Suna, known as 'Glassy Miracles', is some piece of art in itself. The shop is a dome made of glass and bricks alike. From above the shop looks like the Yin-Yang ,symbol formed of blue bricks and glass. The door is made of milky blue tinted glass and the name of the shop hangs above the door. Within the interior, the bricks are of a nice lively orange color and the light, shining through the window above, breaks into every color of the rainbow. Shelves made of milky glass hold the wares of the shop. (Figurines, mirrors, special ninja tools) Further back stands the wooden counter as well as a giant oven. #'Life on A String' (CJ's Kugutsu Store): The title of the puppet shop is displayed above the entrance in red lettering. Above the "Life on a String" lettering are two large hands holding the traditional crossed sticks with strings used to manipulate ordinary puppets, with the strings leading down to the words. Once stepping into the puppet shop, the smell of fresh, oiled wood is all around. To the right are display cases showing unique and finely crafted puppets of the highest caliber. In the center of the shop and on the left toward the back are shelves with puppets of all sizes and uses sitting on them, ranging from small child puppets to the slightly more experienced. Just as you enter on the left are 3 or 5 combat puppets (depending on which are there and the sizes) on full display with prices attached. Near the back wall is a counter with a cash register and a open notebook on the far side for people to list puppets to be made. A small ring can be seen in the back corner, a handle to descend into a lower area. On the other side are stairs that go behind a wall into the upper floor. #'Osa's Underground Sake House': The underground sake house was owned and run by a formidable woman named Osa who has quite a shrew eye for business. Built beneath the sands of Suna by Hoshua Hoo to protect it from previous displays of delinquences, the sake house stayed cool despite the oppressive heat of the desert. Schist slaps of stone had been hauled in for the roof which here supported by thick hand hewn beams of Cedar imported from some far off region. The gods knew that had been a costly endeavor but clearly Osa could afford to outfit her establishment with such luxuries. Broad steps led off the patio, outside at ground level, down to the house below from which soft music could be heard. Una, the saucy waitress whom Osa had adopted for her own, tended her customers with a quick whit and reliable service. Marzipan, the mysteriously militant chef, was famed for the ability to reproduce any dish upon request. #'Sunshiro Pizza' (Sunauto's Pizza Shop): The outside of Sunshiro pizza looks like it belongs in Konoha and not in the middle of a desert village. The Konoha design of the building gives clue to where the owner formerly lived. Above the door is a simple sign with the name of the shop. Upon walking inside the building, the first thing that one might notice is a tile floor in the pattern of a large sun. Around the lobby is a multitude of tables and chairs. Past the lobby is a large stone counter where a young Inuzuka are standing there with either a double right next to him or a large white dog. Tetsuo can be seen periodically running out the door with an order that is designated as a delivery. Behind the counter stands a large stone oven with a bright fire inside. Off to the side can be seen a counter with a multiple ingredients strewn about. #'Windsong' (Yomi's Music Shop): A shop that sells various musical instruments like ocarinas, flutes, violins, harps and such. Musicians come here to purchase instruments, have one customized or repaired. As a small sideline, the shop also sells aromatic oils that come from all parts of the shinobi world. It houses an exclusive music club beneath its repair shop. Category:Locations